Happy Valentine's Day
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day; Yuri has prepared a special choreographed surprise for Victor to express his love. The show doesn't stop there because Shuichi and Yuki are also celebrating this year. Grell and Ayame are not being left out; they have reunited for one night and Ayame has a few plans.


*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This was written as pure entertainment. I love these couples together and they were the ones I felt I could do the most with and explore different sides of their personalities that were not mentioned or expressed thoroughly in their respective animes. Some content might be considered mature but I have written this with my readers in mind and avoided explicit content. This is my contribution to this holiday for lovers and I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day and cherish your loved ones, whether they be friends, family, spouses, or neighbors. I apologize for posting this with only an hour left of Valentine's Day but some things get pushed back so I'm sorry.*

Valentine's Day Part 1: Yuri Surprises Victor

Victor woke up that Valentine's Day morning to his phone alarm, just like every other morning. Victor and Yuri were staying in Hasetsu for vacation at Yuri's family's hot spring. Victor sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. Makachin stretched his legs at Victor's feet and let out a puppy yawn. Victor wiped his eyes again; Makachin took advantage and licked Victor's face all over. Victor chuckled and fluffed up his ears.

"What do you say we find Yuri and get some breakfast, huh Makachin?" Victor asked. Makachin gave him one wet kiss as if to agree with him. Victor adjusted his robe and he and his faithful companion walked down the stairs. Victor wandered into the dining room and found Yuri's mother holding trays for the hot spring's guests. "Where's Yuri?"

"He went down to the rink. He said he wants you to meet him there." She informed him.

"He must be training again." Victor thought to himself about Yuri's determination and how much he admired his work ethic. One of the things he loved most about Yuri was his dedication; Yuri loved nothing more than ice skating and it showed when he skated. "I should go join him."

"Will you take his breakfast to him Victor?" Yuri's mom handed him a box. Victor promised to deliver it. He couldn't do that in a hot spring's robe though; Victor raced upstairs to get changed. After he put into suitable jeans and sweater, he threw on his jacket and headed for the rink. It has been a year since Yuri's first Grand Prix Final with Victor Nikiforov as his coach. The two of them fell madly in love during the months of training and during the finals. Yuri took second place, but promised Victor that he would compete until he won the gold medal. After the finals, Yuri moved to Russia to be with Victor.

Yuri concentrates better when he skates in the comforting familiarity of his hometown. Another season was going to start very soon and knowing this, Victor suggested the vacation. Victor was more than pleased to know that Yuri was already working on next season. Victor smiled with pleasure at the sight of Yuri waiting for him at the entrance with a bouquet of flowers. Yuri's hair was slicked back and combed. He wore a long trench coat causing suspicion to arise in Victor.

"What is this? What are you dressed like that?" Yuri offered the bouquet of roses to Victor, that he happily accepted. Without a word, Yuri offered his hand and a smug smile on his face. Victor definitely knew that Yuri had something up his sleeve. Yuri lead Victor by the hand into the rink; it wasn't until then that Victor noticed Yuri's skates. Yuri took off the trench coat revealing a new red skating suit; it was a red recreation of Victor's outfit from his first Grand Prix Final. The whole rink was decorated with candles and paper hearts. The edge of the rink was decorated with candles and rose petals. "What is going on?"

Yuri skated on the rink and met Victor by the edge. Yuri gently grabbed Victor's hands and pressed his forehead to Victor's. "Victor, I have been working on this program just for you. I want to show you my love for you. This time, not with Eros or a gold medal…just me." Victor smiled warmly and lightly pecked Yuri's cheek before encouraging him to skate to the center of the rink. Yuri pulled out the remote and turned on the song. Yuri raised his left arm into the air and caressed his cheek. Yuri skated all around the rink, turning and swaying, with the utmost grace.

"His programs are normally graceful but this program…"Victor thought to himself. "This program is both beauty and seduction, love and lust. He is so much more than just a skater." Victor was mesmerized by Yuri and the way he moved his body; he couldn't keep his eyes off of Yuri. The song finally ended and Yuri posed for the last time. His breath was very fast and he was desperately trying to catch it. Victor was smiling with great pleasure when Yuri glanced over at him. Yuri returned that smile with great enthusiasm and skated back over to Victor. Before Yuri could ask him what he thought, Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist and pulled him to his lips. They passionately kissed for a long moment, savoring it and cherishing each other.

"Yuri, that was amazing! You choreographed that all by yourself?"

"I did." Yuri admitted bashfully. He ruffled the hair on the back of his head with great embarrassment. He still wasn't used to such compliments. "So…you really liked it Victor?"

"It was amazing Yuri. You were incredible. I love you so much!" Victor pulled Yuri close to him and snuggled his cute cheek. Yuri begged for him to let go and let him breathe for a moment and yet, he was happy to be held in his arms. For dinner, Yuri's mother made some pork cutlet bowls for the two of them. Yuri thanked her and wished her a good valentine's day with Dad. Yuri and Victor sat down together with more candles and roses and quietly ate their pork cutlet bowls. "Yuri, can I say something?"

Yuri swallowed nervously. "Yes?"

"I think you went a little overboard with the roses and candles. It's a bit much."

Yuri felt like he had been punched in the gut momentarily. He worked really hard and was hoping that Victor would appreciate all of his hard work. "I'm sorry Victor."

"Don't be sorry Yuri. It's very nice but I don't see why you went through so much trouble." Victor inched himself closer to Yuri. He grabbed the hand that was resting on the floor next to Yuri and cradled his chin with the other. "Unless you wanted something in return." Victor smiled seductively and pulled Yuri's face to his again. Yuri's hands stroked up Victor's body and rested on his shoulders. They deepened the kiss and cradled each other's faces.

"Victor." Yuri whispered.

"Yuri." He responded. Yuri had butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed hard and then remembered the gift he had sitting next to him.

"Before I forget…" Yuri reached down and picked up the wrapped package. "This is for you Victor."

Victor was stunned. "For me? Really?"

"It's your Valentine's Day present." Victor carefully unwrapped the valentine's day chocolate that Yuri hand made for Victor. He had formed it in the shape of a poodle. "I hope you like it."

Victor smiled warmly. "Of course I do. Here, these are your Valentine's day gifts." Victor handed Yuri a bouquet of flowers and a wrapped box. Inside, there was a male chain necklace. Victor took the necklace out and put it around Yuri's neck for him.

"I am suddenly in the mood for a different pork cutlet bowl." Victor said. He moved closer to Yuri; he seductively grabbed Yuri's waist with one hand and caressed Yuri's cheek with the other. This kiss burned with hot intensity; they got caught up in the romance of the holiday and they wanted each other. Yuri carefully pushed Victor back toward the bedroom; neither one of them broke the kiss until they were in the bedroom. Victor threw Yuri down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

Yuri peeled off Victor's robe and wasn't surprised to find that was the only thing he was wearing. Victor peeled off Yuri's shirt and kissed his neck ferociously. Yuri's breath quickened the longer he kissed Victor. His heart was racing and his nerve ending were roaring in pleasure and ecstasy. For Yuri, being with Victor this way, was just like his short program that he choreographed for Victor; it expressed their true feelings for each other in a sensual and beautifully rhythmic dance. "I love you Victor." Yuri whispered.

"I love you too Yuri." Victor kissed Yuri's lips tenderly and continued to make love to him. When Victor could go on no longer, he fell to the opposite side of Yuri and tried to catch his breath. Yuri reached over to pull Victor closer. Yuri wrapped his legs around Victors and lovingly wrapped his arm around Victor's waist. He kissed his cheek and whispered "Happy Valentine's Day Victor."

"Happy Valentine's Day Yuri."

Valentine's Day Part 2: Shuichi Loves Yuki

Yuki blinked his eyes. He woke up in his own bed in his luxury apartment on that beautiful Valentine's day morning. Yuki was not quite ready to wake up so he closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. Shindo, however, had different plans. Shindo playfully crept into Yuki's room and knelt by his bedside. "Yuki!" He whispered. "Yuki! Wake up!" Yuki didn't budge an inch. Shindo carefully crawled onto the bed and laid on top of him. Yuki let out a breath but still refused to wake up or open his eyes. "Yuki!" Shindo whispered. Yuki grumbled. "It's time to wake up Yuki!" Shindo whispered.

Yuki finally peeked his eyes open; he did not look happy about it. Shindo chuckled once and kissed each of Yuki's eyes. Shindo moved his lips to Yuki's neck and slightly nibbled. Yuki let out a moan and held Shindo's mouth to his neck. When Shindo let go long enough to take a breath, Yuki rolled over and pulled Shindo close enough so that he could return the favor and nibble his neck. "Now you're awake." Shindo laughed.

He pushed Yuki away and told him, "I have to get going now. It's almost time for band practice." Yuki pulled him back long enough to give him a big wet kiss on his soft lips. Then Yuki sat up in bed and watched Shindo prance around Yuki's bedroom looking for who knows what. "Hey Yuki, I almost forgot to tell you. I wrote a new song and I really want you to read it tonight."

Yuki scoffed. "Your work is mediocre; it always has been and it always will be. I thought I already…" Yuki stopped when he saw the obvious tears streaming down Shindo's face. "Shindo…"

"Why are you always such a jerk?" Shindo asked as he burst out of Yuki's bedroom in full tears. Shindo grabbed his bag off of the couch, where he sleeps, and opened the front door. Before he left he shouted back to the bedroom, "You shouldn't treat me like crap on Valentine's Day!"

Yuki stroked his chin. "Valentine's Day huh?"

Later, at the recording studio, Shindo met up with his band, Bad Luck. They were preparing for another upcoming concert tour that would take the band to several countries throughout Europe. Shindo didn't know what to tell Yuki about the tour; on the one hand, he wanted nothing more than for Yuki to come along and see for himself just how hard he was working and on the other, he would feel selfish pulling Yuki from his work just to follow his.

"Okay guys!" Shindo cheered when he burst through the door. "Let's get this rehearsal started!" After practice, Shindo let go and slumped over the break table. Hiro was confused; Shindo seemed so happy before and during rehearsal. It then donned on him that Yuki must have said something rude to Shindo again.

"What happened this time Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"HIRO! Why does Yuki have to be a jerk to me on Valentine's Day? I thought he would at least be romantic or nice today of all days! I can't get through to him! What should I do?!" Shindo cried.

"Shuichi, you know how Yuki is. He's not very expressive with his feelings. Just have some patience with him; he will come around when he is ready."

"You think so Hiro?" Shindo scooted closer to his dear friend and looked at him with hopeful puppy-dog eyes. Hiro just chuckled and patted Shindo's head.

"I almost forgot, I have to plan for my Valentine's Day date with Ayaka."

Shindo immediately snapped out of his own personal problems. "How are things going with you two by the way Hiro?"

Hiro smiled smugly. "Amazing, bro."

"I just don't understand something though…Yuki was loving me up this morning until I mentioned that I had a new song I wanted him to read. Why did that change?"

"I don't know Shuichi. So are you going to surprise him with anything for Valentine's Day?" Hiro asked. Shindo stopped; he wanted Yuki to read the song so desperately he forgot to even consider a present for him. He internally freaked out; how could he be so careless. "It's okay. I'm actually getting Ayaka a teddy bear named after her and taking her to a romantic dinner. Maybe you do something like that?"

"I know!" Shindo burst out of his chair and ran out the door, leaving Hiro confused and amused at the same time. Shindo ran all around town trying to find a bouquet of roses and the perfect card to express his feelings. But he couldn't figure out the perfect present for Yuki but he wasn't going to rest until he found something.

Meanwhile, back at Yuki's apartment, Yuki was attempting to get some work done. He put out the butt of his cigarette before pulling another one from the carton. He lit it up and gazed at his computer screen. The words seemed to fit together but Yuki couldn't decide how to proceed with the plot; he had too much on his mind. He thought back to the way he encouraged Shindo this morning in bed. He truthfully enjoyed himself when he and Shindo made love. When he thought about the way Shindo cried when he told him his work was mediocre, his stomach was uneasy. Yuki knew it was horrible for him to say things like that and Shindo was sensitive as he was. Yuki took another puff of his cigarette and thought about the last thing he said before he left this morning. Being a romance novelist, Yuki knew how people go all out for this romantic holiday and all of the stupid acts of romance men do to get laid. Yuki would rather skip that useless crap and just get to the best parts but from the looks of things, Shindo wanted him to start going through the motions to make him feel good.

The more Yuki thought about it, he realized that he should do those things for Shindo. Shindo really did mean something to Yuki and his harsh actions towards him have never once driven him away for good. Yuki concluded that he should do something romantic and sweet for Shindo he just didn't know what. Yuki laughed at himself; he was an award-winning romance novelist and when it came to his own romance, he didn't know what to do. That, he concluded, was the definition of irony.

Shindo finally came home, holding a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate covered strawberries, and a mushy Valentine's Day card. "Yuki! I'm back!" He called. Shindo searched the living room, Yuki's office, and the kitchen. "Yuki? Are you home?"

"I'm in here Shindo." Yuki called from the bedroom. Shindo smiled and raced to the bedroom. The door was shut; Shindo slowly opened it and peeked in. He found Yuki lying naked in bed except for the sheets covering his nether regions. Yuki rested his right arm behind his head. Yuki decorated the bed with red rose petals and lit some red scented candles on the two end tables. Yuki smiled seductively at Shindo and beckoned for him to come in and join him. Shindo tore his shirt off and walked over to the bed.

"I got these for you Yuki! I hope you like them." Yuki took the flowers and chocolates from him and chuckled. "What? What's wrong?"

"That is the ultimate romance cliché." Shindo was about to cry again so Yuki added, "I like them." That cheered Shindo right up. "So what's this song you wanted to play for me?"

"Oh right!" Shindo grabbed his guitar and sat next to Yuki in the bed. Shindo strummed the chords and began to sing. He started the song by describing how he felt when he first saw Yuki in the park that night they met. Shindo sang about how quickly he fell in love with him and all of the wonderful things Yuki did for him. He threw in a line about how cruel Yuki could be and how much it hurt him but he loved him anyway. As Shindo sang the bridge into the chorus, Yuki placed his hand on Shindo's neck and kissed him. Shindo's fingers stopped strumming the guitar and wrapped themselves in Yuki's hair.

Yuki set the guitar on the floor and rolled on top of Shindo. "You're getting better, I'll admit. But you still need to work on it."

"Yuki." Shindo whispered. "Thank you." Shindo was about to cry tears of joy but Yuki stopped them dead in their tracks as he passionately kissed Shindo again. Shindo grinded his hips a little, teasing Yuki and giving him an erection. Yuki tore off Shindo's pants and made sweet love to him. During the time that they had been together, Yuki never made love to Shindo in this way. Shindo was so overcome with joy and love, he wanted this Valentine's Day to last forever. He hoped that Yuki would do things like this more often now that he had opened that door. He secretly hoped that Yuki wouldn't be such a jerk anymore either.

Yuki finally finished and the two of them spooned in the bed. The candles were just about out and the sky had grown darker outside. Yuki felt such joy in that moment, being with Shindo with no worries about the outside world, no consequences. He felt free to be with him, free to be himself. "I love you Shuichi." It was the first time Yuki had ever spoken Shindo's first name and it was the first time he ever confessed his love. Shindo couldn't help himself; his tears poured themselves out of his eyes. Shindo buried his head in Yuki's chest and sobbed. "What?"

"I'm sorry Yuki. It's just…" Shindo looked up into Yuki's eyes. "It's the first time you've ever told me how you feel. And it's the first time you've…said my name."

"So?"

"I love you too Eiri. Very much!" Shindo proclaimed. Yuki smirked and tenderly kissed Shindo again. "Happy Valentine's Day Yuki!"

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

Valentine's Day Part 3: Grell Reunites with Ayame

The afternoon dragged on; Grell had so much trouble getting to Japan, more so than usual. Grell sighed. Will gave him another extensive portion of the "To Die List" in Japan and demanded that he get started immediately. Grell still thought that he should stick to the London prefecture, it would keep him closer to Bassy. Grell couldn't complain though; he was up to his neck in trouble with the Reaper's Association and this was part of his punishment. First on the list was Arisa Takani and Grell traced her to a small café in Tokyo.

As he walked by the window, he caught a glimpse of a familiar man with long, silver hair. Ayame Sohma was sitting in the same café as his assignment. Grell saw no reason to not go inside and at least say hello. The little bell rang at the top of the door as Grell stepped inside. He looked around, trying not to seem desperate to Ayame. Ayame didn't care however; he immediately recognized Grell and called him over to join him.

"Hello there Sexy, I haven't seen you around in awhile." Ayame said as Grell sat down.

"I've been so busy lately; I haven't had a moments rest."

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Ayame offered.

"No thanks. I'm not too fond of that stuff." Grell smirked.

"I see." Ayame smiled. "So, what have you been up to? I'm simply dying to know. My only gossip comes from my shop and as you know dear, that doesn't have as many juicy details."

"I have another assignment from Will. He's been working me so hard, I never get to have any fun. He's such a party pooper!" Grell whined. "But whatever, I was considering blowing off some steam before getting to work."

"In light of that fact, why don't I treat you to dinner tonight?" Ayame smiled. "It is Valentine's Day you know."

Grell was shocked. "Is it really? Already?" Grell thought to himself, "My how the time does fly." And then he said to Ayame, "It sounds like you're asking me on a date."

"Indeed I am. Do you accept?" Grell nodded. Ayame smiled and pulled out his wallet. He paid for his coffee and took Grell's arm. The two of them left the café and headed for Ayame's apartment. "Grell, I have the perfect outfit for you."

"I hope it's something red."

"You'll see." They finally arrived at Ayame's apartment. He arranged all of his beauty products in the bathroom and left them for Grell to use to his heart's desire. After seeing to that, Ayame took Grell into the bedroom closet and pulled out the dress Ayame had saved. Grell gushed like a teenage girl over her first prom dress.

"It's absolutely stunning and that shade is perfection."

"It will look better on you." Ayame said handing over the dress. Grell quickly pulled on the dress and then went into the bathroom to curl his hair, similar to the curls he wore during Ciel Phantomhive's company production of Hamlet; the disaster that it was, Grell looked fantastic he thought. Meanwhile, Ayame dug through his closet and found the red jacket he loved and the matching slacks. Ayame glanced at himself in the mirror, he was growing more nervous. He hadn't seen or heard from Grell in so long, what if his feelings changed over the course of that time? Ayame shook that thought from his head; if that were true, Grell would not have agreed to come.

All dressed up, the two of them left Ayame's apartment and left for the restaurant. Ayame ordered two pot sticker plates and a bottle of the finest sake available. When the server brought them the sake, Ayame proposed a toast to Valentine's Day and to reuniting with Grell. They clinked their sake cups and sipped. Grell was impressed with the quality sake they served.

"I'm very impressed Ayame. You seem to be doing well for yourself." Grell told him.

"Why thank you. Business has gotten better since I have remodeled and hired more assistants." Ayame didn't want this small talk; he wanted to tell Grell what was really on his mind since the moment he saw him in the café. "I have thought of you often and missed you terribly."

"I'm just that irresistible darling." Grell laughed. Grell stopped when he saw the serious look on Ayame's face. "Well I…the truth is…I missed you too."

Ayame took Grell's hands and kissed them. "I was hoping you would say that." After they finished their meal, Ayame invited Grell back to his apartment. The boys made it back; Grell made himself comfortable on the couch. He crossed his legs just like a lady would and laid back into the couch; he was getting in touch with the role. Ayame removed his jacket and fetched another bottle of sake and some cups. He offered one to Grell, that he accepted, and the two sipped sake together.

"I never stopped thinking about that last night we spent together Grell." Ayame admitted. It might have been the sake running his mouth tonight but he didn't care. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted his valentine to know how much he truly cared.

"I must admit, I love a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it. But I'm afraid that my time is Japan is only temporary."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only here to collect souls. Once I'm done, Will is going to send for me to return to the association and give me another assignment elsewhere. He's a real slave driver that one. My point is, I can't guarantee how often I will be making return trips to Japan. I don't want you to be disappointed if I don't return for a long time."

Ayame thought to himself for only a moment. "Then…we shall make each night we meet one to remember." He grabbed Grell's hands and held them up to his face. "We are both free and beautiful souls that cannot contain our raw sexuality nor should we. We should not be taken for granted."

Grell blushed. "Oh Ayame, how right you are. Take me you gorgeous hunk of man." Ayame lifted Grell by his waist and kissed him all the way into the bedroom. He threw Grell down on the bed and excused himself while he changed into something more comfortable. While he was changing, Grell pulled off the dress he wore and laid himself down on the bed. Ayame came out of the bathroom in a frilly, lace lingerie piece he created for himself. "Oh my!" Grell blushed.

"What do you say we switch roles for tonight?" Ayame purred.

"Ooh! I like it! Come over here sexy. I'll show you how a real man does it." Grell threw Ayame down on the bed and kissed him all over. The two of them made sweet love to each other for hours, not caring about the time or anything else. To them, the rest of the world didn't exist. They lost themselves in each other and felt things they had never felt before.

The next morning, Grell woke up before Ayame or the alarm he set. Grell put on his own clothes and grabbed the remainder of his things. He glanced back at Ayame, still fast asleep and dreaming of another sexy night with Grell. Grell leaned over the bedside, kissed Ayame's forehead. He left a note on the pillow that was no longer occupied. It read, "Last night was the most memorable night of my life, Valentine." And with that, Grell left Japan.


End file.
